undert_the_garagefandomcom-20200214-history
Pauline Verdreaux-Rennie
"Oh my god. That's why we have to go there, don't you see? You killed that girl because of what I drew. We have to go to Chester's Mill to atone for our sins, or we will never find peace no matter where we run to." —Pauline to Sam. Pauline Verdreaux-Rennie was a recurring character in Under the garage . She was the wife of Big Jim, mother of Junior and is one of the original four hands. Her dreams about things to come, prompted her to leave Chester's Mill in the hope that she can change them. But when the garage finally came down nine years later, she returns from the outside to reunite with her son Before the Garage Pauline was born in July 1971. She and her brother Sam grew in up Chester's Mill. In 1988, Pauline was in high school, she was dating Lyle Chumley, and her brother dated her best friend Melanie Cross. One summer night, the four of them went into nearby woods, looking for a meteorite Melanie spotted. They found a crater with purple, glowing, egg like object inside. The egg started to make a pitched sound, that made Pauline scared. Melanie wanted to protect this egg, but Sam, Lyle, and Pauline just wanted to leave it alone because they thought it could be dangerous. Melanie attempted to run away with the egg. She almost made it out, but in the confusion, Lyle shoved Melanie into the crater. She hit her head on the meteor and died. Pauline and the others covered it up, but she was haunted by what they did. After the incident Pauline tried to live a full life. She fell in love and married James Rennie(Big Jim) and had a son James Rennie Junior. She enjoyed painting, but suffered from "episodes" which she believed were visions that predicted the future (including one with "pink stars"). The paintings and Pauline's rantings worried her husband who thought that her mental state is deteriorating and after few month considered putting her into care to treat her mental state, but Pauline begged him not to. Then with help of Lyle and Reverend Coggins she faked her death, in the belief that if she get out of Chester's Mill she will protect her family from the Dome, which her visions led her to believe would follow her. After faking her death, Pauline started a new life in Zenith. Pauline spent her time in Zenith as an art teacher, working in local psychiatric institute. In the nine years since she left she stayed in touch with Lyle, sending him postcards with her paintings. Appearances Season 2 appearances "Heads Will Roll" "Infestation" "Force Majeure" "Revelation" "Reconciliation" "In the Dark" "Going Home" "Awakening" "The Red Door" "The Fall" "Black Ice" "Turn" "Go Now" Killed Victims ◾Rebecca Pine (caused; murdered by Big Jim) ◾Andrea Grinnell (caused; murdered by Big Jim) Trivia ◾Pauline was one of the 4 original hands, alongside Lyle Chumley, Sam Verdreaux, and Melanie Cross. ◾Pauline, Hunter, and Don are the first and only people that went under the Dome on their own will. References 1.↑ Although Pauline didn't intend to kill these victims, it's still worth mentioning it on this article.